The Riders and their Horses
by Tarisch
Summary: During the Nephilim Invasion of the Horsemaster Realm the future Horseman find their steeds that will follow them until the end of days. My Idea of how the Horseman of the Apocalypse got their legendary steeds. Rated T mostly for Violence and repulsive contend since it is set during the Nephilim Invasions, so expect at last some pillaging and murder. - On hold for now -
1. In the wake of Victory

War dodged the strike against his head and deflected the next attack to the side with a strong blow from Chaoseater. His enemy lost his grip on his sword and only managed a weak gasp as it fell clanking to the ground before Chaoseater ripped through his chest and priced the heart of the exhausted warrior.

He fell on his knees and wheezed, reaching his hand out to his fallen sword.

The eyes of a dying man stared at War as he stepped forward and kicked the blade to his enemy's side.

The sword scratched over the marble floor of the crownroom and the other warrior managed to close his fingers around the handle of his sword before his strength left him completely.

He was still kneeling and starring into the nothing as War removed his own blade from his chest and swung it over his shoulder.

The old king stood up from his throne, holding back tears as he did.

"Your Champion fell Horseking." Death declared behind War and in front of his Nephilim brethren.

Clutching his chest and fighting back tears as a woman besides his throne screamed in pain the old king answered.

"And so you have even killed my youngest son." The woman and children that covered around his throne fell silent as the Horseking stepped forward, supported by two old man of his remaining guard.

Only weeks ago had his Kingdome been a place of prosperity, their proud horses known in all of creation and sought after by both heaven and hell.

On the wide plains and green sea of their realm had this proud race always held the advantage over any foe once their horseman had been called to arms and united under a single banner.

And indeed, all horse tribes together would have been a formidable force even for the Nephilim horde if they hadn't just breached their magic wards only a week from the capital city and conquered it in a matter of days.

There were still many tribes out there, but with their leader gone and the Nephilim possessing all horses in the capital they were crippled severely and the Nephilim powerful enough to stand on equal footing.

The old man kneeled beside his youngest son and stroked his hair gently before he turned to the Nephilim.

"I know I am asking for much. But I offered my life if my son lost this duel. The only thing I am asking of you now is that you may spare my people in this room, covering behind my throne. Let me pay with my life for their chance to life."

War looked to Death, but like always, he couldn't tell what he thought, his face hidden behind a helmet with the faceplate of a skull.

"We are Nephilim. We take prisoners, but we spare none." Death finally answered strictly.

War could hear his Nephilim brothers agreeing laughter behind him and turned around as he heard Odiums voice in the crowd.

"If anyone lays a hand on that one I am going to kill him with my bare hands! The little bitch is mine!"

War followed Odiums outstretched hand and saw a terrified woman holding a small baby pressed to her chest.

Odium smirked wildly as War turned his gaze back to him before he settled his eyes on the old Horseking whose own eyes had widened even more in shock.

"She… She is my niece." He stammered reaching for words.

Knowing well that his people would be slaves to the Nephilim race until they were not needed anymore he asked for the last thing he could hope for.

"Please! My Lords, grant them death." The laughter of the Nephilim felt silent as the old king threw himself on the ground before War and Death and begged them for a swift death for his people.

"Please! I beg of you! Give them a mercy full death instead of unending pain! Let this be my dying wish!"

The old man's eyes were full of tears when War simply agreed.

"Your wish is granted." He said. "Death for all your people in this hall. You have my word as a warrior."

"Thank you my Lord." The defeated King said before Odiums harsh voice interrupted them.

"You can't take away our spoils! They are ours! The Whore is mine!" the Nephilim screamed in anger.

War simply turned around and griped Chaoseater tightly, the blade they had stolen in one of their raids on the Forgelands, and made clear that they would dispute anything after this with the sword.

Odium was no fool, but his pride was hurt and he was just about to make the mistake and talk back when Death stopped him.

"Do you want to die here today as well Odium?" he simply asked, leaning on Harvester, the Weapon that was stolen from the same Raid on the Forgelands that had also brought War his Blade.

The other Nephilim stepped back when he saw himself confronted with one of the eldest of his Race and fell silent.

"It is settled then. You and your people die."

Death stepped forward and beside the old king dismissing the Harvester scythe and calling a executioners axe into his hands.

"Any last words?" he asked.

The king thought for a moment before he managed to get himself back on his knees.

"The Lust and Greed of your Race will eventually turn against you. You may be conquering in search of your own home world. But that are lies that you tell yourself. In Truth you are worse than Hell itself and a danger to creation itself, just as much as yourself. I hope you see this one day, before Heaven and Hell are going to destroy you."

Death nodded shortly and the King lowered his head.

"We will deal with them as well." Death simply replied before he swung his axe and beheaded the old man.

Blood was dripping on the marble floor and several women screamed in pain of seeing their leader murdered just as the Nephilim parted and let their leader Absalom walk through.

"War! Death! My Friends! Always busy as I see!"

He was just as big as War, if not bigger and held one giant axe in one hand that was covered in dark blood. His walk was heavy and his presence alone demanded respect.

"Looks like I am too late to give my regards to the Horseking himself." He laughed when he saw the dead body of the king and his son beside him before cheerful looking at the woman and children besides his throne.

"And this are my new subjects?" he asked still full of pride and the rush of battle.

"War took them from us!" Odium growled angrily.

"He promised the old king to give them a swift death!" Odium spit on the floor as Absaloms yellow eyes narrowed on War.

"And you are going to give them this death War!? I never heard stories about you slaughtering woman and children before, perhaps it is time."

Absalom grinned gleefully as Wars lips moved in repulsion.

"I gave my word and I will uphold it." He said simply before Death stepped in.

"I will do it." The elder Nephilim said and began to cast a spell before anyone could object.

In short time Death cast a ancient seal in front of him and released a dozen of the souls he had collected over the wars through it.

The haunting blue souls spread out through the room and touched every remaining living being of the race of the Horsemasters and took their souls with them.

The few remaining guards fell silently to the ground, mothers and children held each other's hands before the cold touché of death took them from this life.

The Nephilim watched in amazement until the last soul had been taken and they all disappeared into the nothing.

Absalom pated Deaths shoulder and laughed in the silence.

"You are one hell of a Necromancer my old friend! But they didn't even scream! No last death rattle no nothing, you should work on that a bit more. That is what people are going to remember if they tell tales about you! And they will!"

Death remained silent. It was Absaloms nature to be loud and demanding, he wouldn't have understood that Death had been cautious to take their life with care to honor their fallen king. And neither how it had been actually very easy to snuff out their life. They had already lost everything and their spirit had nothing to fight for anymore. Even the oldest guard and the most protective mother had finally accepted their demise.

At last they could hope to go to heaven and spend their time as souls in peace until they would be returned to the well of souls.

Absalom set his foot on the Throne of the Horesking, noting that it was far too small for himself.

"I should get a stonemason to fix that size. Odium! Find a stonemason and bring him to me!"

The other Nephilim nodded and marched through the crowd to find one before Absalom turned around with a large grin.

"I nearly forgot why I came here! Misery! Find Strife and Fury and bring them to the eastern arena!"

The female Nephilim nodded strictly and vanished in the crowd before Absalom fished his next sentence.

"And for you two! War, Death. I think I have a present for you that won't disappoint you!"

* * *

Fury took a deep breath and did her best to wipe away the blood on her arms so that it wouldn't drip so much and looked over the small battlefield in a side street of the capital. Half a dozen dead Nephilim, two dozen dead Horsemasters with gruesome wounds, inflicted by Furys Whip.

Many tended to look down on a whip as a weapon, thinking about it as inferior to other weapons, but most of the time they changed their mind once Fury fought against them with her own. A whip could tear open bodies and break bones, and that was before one took into account that Fury was holding the handle. Even in close quarters she was deadly skilled with it.

She let her whip dance around for a bit to loosen the blood on it before she coiled it up between her hand and her elbow.

"Fury!" another Nephilim ran into the street and gestured for her to come with her.

"What is wrong Draconis?" she asked impassive and concentrated on coiling her whip

"There is another one! One that won't give up! Come, follow me!"

Draconis ran off and left Fury behind, who had no interest in following the smaller Nephilim and instead took her sweet time to correctly coil her whip even if she could have done it much faster.

After a while Draconis returned seemingly laughing.

"I am sorry Fury. For whatever I did wrong. But there is one of their last warriors who already killed at last a dozen of our brethren and…"

"He will be there when I get there or be killed beforehand, it doesn't really matter. What matters to me is that you ran away while the rest of us were fighting." She flicked her orange red hair to the side and raised an eyebrow.

"If I remember well, and I do, then you ran away while I saved your sorry ass while the rest of your brothers got slaughtered in this very street. You left me outnumbered and cared little for the life of your comrades or mine. So tell me. Why should I not take this whip and chase your trough the entire city with it until you have no skin left on your back?"

The other Nephilim was standing as far away from the female as possible without looking like he was already running.

"Well… first of all, it would kill me. Second I was just very sure you could take them all. And Third, you know me, I am not a great help in a fight, I would have probably got you killed!"

Fury rolled her eyes and attached her whip to her side before she stepped forward.

"Alright. Get me to this Warrior that is giving our brethren so much trouble before I become reasonable again and simply drown you in the next river."

Draconis nodded and smiled uneasy before he walked of and Fury followed him.

The Capital of the Horsemasters lay in ruin, thick smoke of burning buildings covered the sky and countless dead bodies covered the streets.

Pained screams and the last sounds of fighting still filled the air as Fury passed by some other Nephilim that hoarded civilians together to split them as slaves among them.

The sound of another fight grew louder as Draconis approached the corner of the next street and as Fury made her way around it she saw the last warrior of the Horsemasters standing his ground.

Half a dozen dead Nephelim lay before him and he pulled his sword out of a seventh just in time to drive two other attackers away with a wide swing.

The Moment the other Nephilim noted Furys arrival they began to step back. A dozen of warriors made space for her, fully convinced that she could take care of the enemy Warrior by herself.

The Horsemaster breathed weary and wiped the sweat from his face with his four fingered hand before letting his eyes rest on his new enemy.

"They said you were coming. I never thought I would die by the hands of a woman." He said with tired voice.

"Worry not, I am a better enemy then the dozen you have faced before. That much I promise you."

He nodded with a genuine smile.

"I heard about you before you arrived Fury. You killed one of Ares Champions by yourself and took on a small army of the Lord of Bones best Warriors. I don't think it will be a dishonor to die by your hands."

"You killed half a dozen Nephilim Warriors all by yourself. That is a task worth being proud of. What do they call you?"

"Chiron, the Horsetamer." He answered.

"The one that killed the Demon Lord who was so dumb to use the same horse that he bought from you to raid your village?" she asked nearly laughing as she envisioned the story again that was passed around the campfire in nearly all of creation.

"Exactly the one." Chiron stated with a small smile on his lips.

"It will be a shame for creation to lose someone like you. But I doubt we can delay the inevitable any longer. Are you ready?" she said before stepping back and taking one of the curved swords of her fallen brothers from the ground.

"Not as ready as I would want to be, but as ready as possible." He said and lifted his sword in defense.

Fury nodded and Chiron did the same before the fight started.

It did not last very long and was uneven from the beginning.

None the less Chirons Blade cut Furys skin at last three times even thought she danced out of the way of many hits before finally brining him to his knees with some well placed stabs and piercing his chest armor with a powerful swing.

He fell on his back as his live force abandoned him and stared blankly into the ashen sky as Fury readied her sword for the last strike.

"You do your name justice Chiron of Horsemasters. May your soul find peace among the dead."

She stabbed straight through his heart and took the last of what was left of his life.

The surrounding Nephilim cheered as they saw their brothers avenged and Fury closed Chirons eyes.

Several Nephilim pated her on the back and praised her fighting skills while Draconis told them how he had risked his life to find her and bring her to them.

A small Nephilim group even invited her to loot the wine cellar that they had found as Misery mad her way through the celebrating mob.

Fury eyeballed the other female Nephilim skeptically as she came closer, waiting for a backhanded compliment or a sarcastic remark from her rival in the top ranks of the warriors.

She was quiet surprised that none of it happened.

"Absalom is sending for you."

* * *

Strife put his ancient bow on his back that had once been destined to a God before he had won it in a game of cards from another Nephilim after a successful raid on the Forglands and inspected the large door in front of him.

"You guys still got the chest right?" he asked the other two Nephilim standing right behind him before turning around.

"No, we sold it while you weren't looking." Marduk remarked with his growling deep voice.

"Just like the last twenty times you checked, the chest is still here with us Strife."

Said Nasima, the female of the siblings, while rolling her eyes in frustration.

"Yea, with _you_. That's the part that worries me a bit. You could have actually sold the insides of the chest while I wasn't looking for example."

The siblings put down the chest and Strife removed the seal on it before he opened it.

It was filled with many treasures they had looted from the various deserted homes and buildings, only occasionally walking into small pockets of resistance.

"There, everything still in place as you see." Valuable swords, armor and many different jewelry pieces filled the big chest to the brim.

"As far as I can see." Strife replied and closed the chest again.

"Sometimes I really wonder why we are still working with you." Nasima said quiet annoyed.

"Because I find the best treasures, share the loot in a fair way and I am still better than most of the alternative of our brethren who you would work with if it wasn't for me."

He paused for a moment and looked directly at Nasima.

"And I also heard that I am quiet handsome." He shot her a quick gleeful smile and she couldn't help but reciprocate it before she noticed.

This time Marduk grunted annoyed and Nasima tried to hide her face.

"That was only one time I said that." She protested weakly.

"Well, you were not wrong and If you want we…"

"Didn't we want to trade this stuff?!" Marduk interrupted Strife nearly shouting.

"No need to wake up the dead Marduk, we can hear you loud and clear." Strife said and tapped on his ear like he was testing his hearing.

"Oh, it's okay. If you two want to continue sweet talking, I am okay with it. But if you are going to take your time I am going to take a brake and I doubt we should let the chest stand right here in the streets in front of a public theater. It might be a bit counterproductive."

"Seesh, Marduk, where did you find all that sarcasm, under a bed?" Strife shot right back.

"I don't know, a certain someone's stupidity seems to be catching on lately." The bigger Nephilim fixated on Strife to bring his point across who only shrugged and gave a small node of respect.

"Not a bad comeback man, I got nothing." He admitted to Marduk and ending the dispute before turning around and finally entering the building before them.

The ruined theater that they entered had more in common with a slaughter house than a place to enjoy the performance and relax.

Most of the seats were covered in blood and many were occupied with badly wounded lifeless bodies of dead Horsemasters. Woman, Children, Old and Young.

But Strife and his companions were expecting such a picture as they knew who had made this hall his personal playground.

"Slaughter you sick Bastard!" Strife called from the entrance to the stage.

The biggest Nephilim of the dozen on the stage turned and waved his Battleaxe at Strife.

He was nearly completely covered in blood, even if it was difficult to tell with his already red skin tone. His Axe fell down and killed the wailing Woman in front of him with a single blow.

Slaughter enjoyed the blood spilling on his armor less body and crouched over the dead body to begin his dirty work as Strife moved closer happy about the Axe blocking his view at last partly.

"You are in luck Strife!" Slaughter barked loudly, seemingly the only voice he was capable of. "We have still some Slaves left to put to an end."

"Yea, I saw you little collection here." Strife said as he climbed on the stage and pointed at the group of enslaved Horsemasters who where guarded by four of Slaughters man.

"Aye! Aren't they beautiful!?" Slaughter said and looked amazed at the dozen of dead bodies in the theater seats.

"It will be my best piece yet Strife! I tell ya!" Strife only nodded slightly as he looked at the mutilated dead bodies in front of him. He had already seen dozens of Worlds burning and countless death and destruction but Slaughter always found something that topped the worst of it by far.

And the numbness he felt towards it all was somehow beginning to worry him more that the acts themselves.

He quickly forgot about it as Slaughter boasted about the people he had killed for his vision.

"I tell you! Once Heaven or Hell arrives to see for them self what happened here they are going to find this place and despair at the brutal gruesomeness of my name! They will whisper my name with respect and fear and pray that I will never cross their path!"

He laughed loudly and began to eat the fresh flesh he had ripped from the dead body in front of him before pausing for a moment.

"Oh! Where are my manners! Do you want some? A snack while conquering?" he asked and held a dismembered leg up.

Strife only shook his head. "You know I never was a fan of the whole cannibalism thing."

"The strength of your enemy's will be yours. Kahn makes a good soup out of bone marrow, and…"

"No, thanks." Slaughter grinned wide and threw the leg to Marduk who was sitting on the chest beside Nasima.

The other Nephilim caught the body part in mind air and after a quick glance responded correctly. "Thank you for your gift Slaughter." He said, took out his knife and began to work on the leg while Nasima thoroughly ignored him.

"You see." Slaughter laughed. "He is a true warrior, fighting with a blade and tasting the flesh of his enemy's. You are just a man with a bow that can't fight a warrior up front or eat the flesh of the fallen!"

That worst part about Slaughter was how easily his mood could change, at one second he was putting the laughter in Slaughter, and in the next he wanted your head for his collection.

Marduk had understood and played along, but Strife had enough Status in the Nephilim Horde to stand his ground and it wasn't the first time Slaughter had Strife called a Coward without actually saying it.

Knowing full well that a direct confrontation would only worsen the situation and at best only blow of the deal Strife shifted the attention on another topic.

"War was the first one to set foot on the walls of this city. And I think his Body count was higher than yours if I remember correctly. I have never heard that he is eating his enemies."

Slaughter bared his teeth and hissed before spiting on the ground.

"War is a foolish insufferable madman! He has more luck in killing than actual skill!" Strife had expected the sudden outburst, nearly everyone knew about the rivalry that the two Nephilim had regarding each other. He had done well not to mention how he, Fury and Death had been right behind him and had literally turned the tide of the battle in the favor of the Nephilim.

"He looks down at me for killing unarmed and children, like they are some precious things! All while he enjoys the slaughter and fighting just like everyone else! His so called Honor, is going to kill him one day! And if we ever should be fighting for real the flesh of my enemy's will be my strength and his weakness! They will remember and fear my name and forget his!"

Slaughter had turned to screaming and the Slaves behind him had tried to get even further away while his own man had solely gained distance, only Strife still stood where he was before, even picking his teeth to show how unfazed he was.

But his heart was beating faster than usual and his two companions where rater tense. Only a fool would not be cautious around another fool that was able to explode at any second.

Despite that, or probably because of it Strife decided to go back to business without wasting another word.

"So how much for them?" he asked and pointed at the Slaves without showing too much interest in the goods.

"For all of them!?" Slaughter hissed angrily.

"You only get half of them! I still need some to fill this hall with dead bodies! And some to cannel my anger!"  
"Fine with me." Strife said while mentality cursing himself.

Slaughter nodded and the guards forced the slaves apart. Most of them did as they were ordered but one small boy was ripped from the arms of a young woman that seemed to be his sister and started to scream for her.

He was on the left side and tried to run to her on the right side but was brutally kicked to the ground by the Nephilim guard between them while his sister watched in horror.

The only reason the boy wasn't kicked to death was the older woman on the left side who dragged him back into the group.

"You can take the ones on the right. The rest belong to me." Slaughter said, not even caring the slightest about what was going on in front of him, simply chewing on the dead body.

The sister of the young boy had heard him, and in a split second she ran back to the left side of the stage, taking the guard between them completely by surprise since he was still looking for the boy that had escaped him amongst the crowd.

At first the boy screaming for his sister had only twisted his stomach, but the girl that had purposefully changed her side to be with her brother, even with that being the side of certain death had moved a side of him that wanted to take action, at last this one time.

"Guys, bring up the payment!" Strife ordered and gestured to Namsia to move faster suddenly an idea had jumped into his mind and he knew he needed to act fast.

He opened the seal and Slaughter was immediately amazed by the weapons and diamonds the chest held inside.

Strife used the Moment and walked up to the left group of the slaves pulling the guard of the girl that he was punching to the ground.

"Hey! You are hurting my property." He said and knocked him to the ground with one direct hit.

"Marduk, could you lead them outside? Nasima, could you carry that girl and keep the boy from screaming? Thanks, let's move."

Despite Nasimas best effort the boy still whimpered, but it was only through one of his guards that Slaughter finally realized that something was wrong.

"Hey! Didn't I say you get the right side?!" he screamed, the Slaves froze in place and many fell to their knees in defeat while some of Slaughters guards gripped their weapons tighter.

Strife turned to him, facing the entrance of the theater before stretching out his right arm, and pointing directly at the group he was leading away.

"Well, they are on my right side if I see this correctly and I already paid you." He said, noticing that Slaughter had the direct opposite position, facing the entrance with his back.

He spat out, obviously angered, but not enough to take action.

"They, have one Salve too much on their group!" the Guard that Strife had punched warned while he spat out at teeth.

"One girl ran into their group, they have one too many!"

Strife cursed to himself again as Slaughter fixated him with merciless eyes.

"Thought you could get one for free eh Strife!" he laughed loudly.

"Okay, okay, you got me." Strife said moving his hands up in defeat and laughing as well while his brain was racing to find a way to get out with his head still attached and without separating the siblings again.

Before he came to a conclusion the same old woman that had pulled the boy back to safety separated from the group and slowly walked back to Slaughters own group.

She only looked up once and directly into Strifes Eyes who couldn't help but notice the coldness and deadness in hers, something that let even the war steeled Archer flinch.

For a Moment Strife just stood there until Slaughter barked at him.

"All right, I have enough! Move your ass Strife before I change my mind!"

Marduk ordered the Slaves to move and Strife followed his group to the entrance before turning around to give Slaughter one last look of disgust he hadn't even known he felt.

Outside of the once marvelous theater they stopped for a moment and Marduk inspected the chains that were given to the slaves as Nasima set the boy and the sister on the ground.

He was calling her Name and shaking her as Nasima pulled him back.

"It alright little one, she is only sleeping now, she will soon be up again. Don't worry."

"She… She said Mam and Dad were sleeping too … they didn't wake up. Never."

Strife moved his hand exhausted through his own hair, crouched beside them and took one little bottle out of his pocket, opened it and held it under nose of his sister.

In only a matter of seconds the female Horsemaster opened her eyes, being immediately greeted with a big hug from her smaller brother.

The small smile on her face immediately faded as she saw Strife and Nasima beside her.

"Don't worry girl. We don't want you dead." Strife said to put her mind at ease.

"Then what do you plan to do with us?" she asked still with fear in her voice.

"We are only going to sell you into slavery." He answered with a bitter laugh that got the woman even more worried, if that was even possible.

Nasima saw the unusual thoughtfulness on Strifes face, how he looked at the siblings with pity and pondered about it for a moment.

"We could sell them to heaven like we did once before." She proposed.

"I heard they are giving better prices to oppose Hell and all the other slave traders since one of their Archangels is in charge."

Strife was going to point out that Marduk would hold it against them since they would still make a loss as his shadow fell on them.

"I heard about that too, apparently this Rafael guy is making really good prices. I would have nothing against paying him a visit."

Strife let out a breath that he hadn't known he had kept in just as yet another shadow appeared over him.

"I didn't know you guys are selling your slaves to heaven now. Do they even take slaves?"

Fury had her arms crossed and looked slightly concerned and annoyed at the same time as Strife stood up.

"Well no, you are right, they don't take any. But since they like to dress in gold and save people and all this stuff they also like to buy slaves out before they can be put in chains again. And as long as the money is right, why should we care right?"

It wasn't the first time Fury looked straight through his smug smile but decided to simply ignore it for now.

"What does that mean for us?" the young Horsemaster girl asked puzzled.

"Basically, if the trade goes through, the Angels are probably going to let you go free or offer you a place at their outpost Worlds." Nasima explained with a small smile while handing her and the boy her Waterskin.

"Well sorry to interrupt your imported trade discussions, but I just received word that Absalom is waiting for us at the eastern arena for you and me Strife. It seemed to be important, War and Death are coming as well."

The Nephilim shrugged, turned his head sideways until he heard a clicking noise in his neck bone and shook his head in every direction until he felt dizzy.

"You are done now?" Fury asked unamused as Strife stopped and clapped his hands.

"Feeling a lot better now yea." He took in a deep breath and made sure that the dark thoughts from before weren't returning.

"Marduk, you are in charge of the slaves, bring them to our hideout and take care of the rest of the loot. I come and find you later when I am finished with Absalom." The Nephilim nodded and shouted at the slaves to get moving while Strife leaned down to Nasima.

"Do me a favor and keep an eye out on those two will ya?" he asked by pointing at the girl and the boy who were trying to stand up together.

"No need to ask for that." Nasima answered with a grin before stepping over to them and helping them.

As they left and he and Fury began walking he noticed her raised eyebrow and tried to ignore her skeptical look but to no avail.

"Sooo… you are selling to heaven now?" she started.

"Money or Souls, not much difference, both good currency if you ask me."

"Buuut that's not the point that let you look like several Minotaur's trampled over you when I arrived."

The smoke of battle was still filling the ruined streets of the capital that where littered with dead body's and still pillaging Nephilim.

"Do you know why Absalom is sending for us?" he asked to change the topic.

"He is brining War and Death as well, so I guess it is about how we four secured the first steps on the wall for our brethren and changed the tide of battle before the Horsemasters still out there could fall into our backs. Maybe he wants to hand use some weapons from their Vault.

But you are changing the subject, you didn't look as miserable after Slaughter beat you senseless in that bar fight some centuries ago so what happened before I found you."

Strife groaned and cursed himself in several different languages.

This Woman was a plague, they had known each other since they had been called into creation and of all the Woman Strife had met in his life he knew for sure that she was the most persistent and cost him the most nerves.

She had set her mind on something, and if he couldn't find a good reason that appealed to her good heart that she was hiding behind a wall of strength he could as well try to convince an ice giant to visit hell.

"Okay, since you are obviously not willing to let things slide I am going to tell you."

He notice the small smile on Furys face but went on any way and felt surprised that the prospect of telling someone about the old woman, the siblings and what had happened lifted his mood.

"Well, you know me a fair bit. I am not the biggest fan of slavery and all that, but it is making good money and hey, some can live with it. But you should have seen Slaughter in that Theater, or rather be happy that you didn't. The guy is nuts, more than I, our usual brethren, or even War! But that's not was bothering me, you know, the thing was that we had a deal with Slaughter about some Slaves and…"

Fury listened closely, sure of having done the right thing by pushing him to talk. The way the words just seemed to flow from his mouth even more so than usual told her that he wanted to talk about even if he wasn't fully aware of it himself.

The two Nephilim walked through the ruined and corpses paved streets of the once proud Horsemaster Capital towards the eastern Arena where the Horses of the past owners where horded together waiting for new masters to ride on their back and lead them into battle.

* * *

Note:

-Sorry for no Horses yet, but that part went a bit longer than I expected myself and I didn't want to skip it. Probably one more chapter to come.

-Any and all reviews are always welcome and let me see what was not so good and what worked or just that somebody was interested enough to even leave a review.


	2. Untamable Selection

War entered the monumental Arena of the Horsemasters besides Death and heard the noises of at last one hundred horses before he even saw them.

"Behold! Our newest greatest treasure! Horses, which will trample down all our enemies!" Absalom laughed as he spread his arms to show them their newest trophies of Conquest.

Dozens of Nephilim forced the last remaining Horses behind a fence with staffs and wipes while one figure among them stood out.

It was a Horsemaster with a simple straw hat that he was using to calm the bulk of the horses and shoo them gently backwards into the fence ring.

"Who is that man?" Death asked by pointing at him.

"Ha! The only one that was clever enough to surrender _and_ make himself useful enough to live." Absalom said and walked towards the Horsemaster and the Nephilim who were about to close the latest fence gate.

"We have several hundred Horses in the stables nearby but these are the best Phantomhorses we could get our hands on, if our slave is to be trusted." Absalom explained while walking.

"And with these mighty steeds at our disposal we will be the ruin of many worlds.

The leader of the Nephilim saw his horde already on a creation wide invasion as he reached the Horsemaster and grabbed him forcefully by the shoulder to turn him around.

"And this are really the best you got?!" he demanded to know.

The Horsemaster was struggling with himself to not jolt back and faced the Nephilim with his intense yellow eyes cautiously.

"The best I could muster, I can you promise this much." He answered softly.

"I hope for your shake that you are right slave!" Absalom grumbled as he turned around, noticing the arrival of Fury and Strife.

"Ah! There you are! Finally all together."

Until shortly before the two other Nephilim reached them they seemed to be in an argument about something, but it died down as they came closer.

"Good you made it. I was about to give the spoils to someone else if you wouldn't have shown up."

Absalom grunted.

"Regardless we are here. No point in being impatient." Fury said defensively and crossed her arms.

"What are "the spoils" anyway, some simple Horses?" Strife tried to downplay Absaloms implied treat while playing totally disinterested.

But even he got to admit that owning only one of the famed steeds of the Horsemasters would be better than any spoil he would be able to acquire in this ruined city.

"They are Phantomhorses." Death corrected Strife before the enslaved Horsemaster stepped in and spoke up.

"They don't need regular food, can care for them self, can be called into existence at nearly any place in creation and will create their own path under their hoof even if there is none if need be."

Strife raised an eyebrow. "So you are saying that they can technically fly."

"One could say that to a certain extent, yes."

"Well… Sounds nice. I am on board."

Absalom only scoffed at Strife and waved them to follow him closer to the fence.

"I value what you four have done today, even if some of you are more reckless than may be good for them."

Strife gave his leader only a wide grin.

"If it wasn't for you we would probably still sit outside the city walls while their cavalry closes in on us. You climbed the wall and not only survived to the top, you also held your ground and managed to open the gates while everyone around you died.

I acknowledge the strength of every single one of you, and I give you the privilege to be the first to choose from our host of horses.

Even before myself."

Strife only rolled his eyes at Absaloms generously last words while Death shook his head sternly at him.

"Our Horsemaster here will lead you trough the herd and you will choose your steed separately."

Absalom explained while patting the said man on his back.

"War, you were the first to set foot on the wall. You go first."

* * *

"Many of them are still wild, but they know me enough to not attack. As long as you stay close to me we should be fine." War made his way through the herd besides the Horsemaster noticing that despite their wildness many of them tried to get away from the Nephilim that towered over the Horsemaster.

He looked as many in their glowing eyes as he could, trying to determine which one of the horses was the one he would tame. The ones that didn't grudgingly retreat as War approached flinched when he looked them in the eye.

It was a crude way to determine their worth, but it was enough for War.

He found some horses that didn't back away or flinched, but once he inspected them he never found them to conform to his taste.

That was until he found a steed with ashen skin and fire emerging from within it.

Burning red eyes seemed to pierce right through the Nephilim as he moved closer without the horse backing away or showing signs of fear.

Instead it remained steadfast as War examined the heavy build horse with the fiery red hair.

"The magic with which it was created set it on eternal fire and the few people who managed to ride it said that its strength and power are nearly as unmatched as its temper." The Horsemaster said.

The horse neighed and shook his head around as War tried to grab a hold of it.

"Phantom horses are proud creatures. Even managing to touch one, let alone ride it, is a difficult honor to acquire."

War nodded. "I am going to take this one."

"Are you sure?"

War looked into the fierce eyes of the Steed and saw a similar spirit in strength and determination as himself.

"Yes."

* * *

Soon after the Horsemaster had led War and the steed of his choosing outside and behind a different fence Death was the next to take his horse.

"Do they all look that different?" the eldest Nephilim asked as he passed a Horse that was partly covered in chill ice.

"They are all naturally infused with magic, their power to disappear and reappear in nearly all of creation come from their powers."

"Then why are they not just disappearing and fleeing right now?"

"It would be futile." The Horsemaster answered and pointed up to the sky.

Death needed to look sharp and had some difficulty to spot the marks in the normal world that told him that someone had woven a magical Barrier over the entire Stadium.

"Until they are fully trained many of the most powerful horses are kept here inside the capital so we won't find them running thought the green fields of Heaven one day."

"That is a fine Barrier, I nearly would have missed it." Death said without hiding his respect.

"My people are good at more than looting and slaughter. What about yours?"

Death frowned at the captives words but choose to ignore them.

"I am here to find a horse, but so far none of the ones you showed me has shown any promise."

"Some find their steed in a moment's notice, others struggle with themselves to make the right choice for hours. If you truly want your horse to stand by sour side your whole lifetime you should take as much time as you need."

* * *

It was nearly half an hour later as Death emerged from the herd of horses with a undead looking steed whose white bones were visible on its neck and a pale smoke emerged from its hoofs and mouth.

"Were did you get that? Was it on discount?" Strife teased with a slight smirk while Fury didn't even bother to frown at his antics and Death didn't even listen.

"Who now? Me or him?" she asked as the Horsemaster lead Death and his Steed behind another separate fence and Absalom was done talking to one of his underlings and turned to them.

"I don't care. Decide yourself. Some of our Scouts reported that a huge host of Horsemaster riders is less than five days away. We need to give more Horses out to the rest of us much faster, so hurry up. I go and get this shit place defendable again."

Fury shrugged as Strife and the waiting Horsemaster looked at her.

"You know guys, I don't care either. You can go first for all I care."

"Yusss!" Strife squealed theatrical and high-fived the captive Horsemaster before he could react.

"Come on man, let's see if we can get a decent grass eater out of this one."

The Horsemaster silently followed the Nephilim to the herd, devoted and serene as ever.

"So buddy, why are you helping us anyway?" Strife asked as he shook his head at the fifth horse the Horsemaster presented to him.

"I would be dead if I would not cooperate."

The Horsemaster pointed out the obvious.

"Well, there are worse fates then death. And apart from your own people thinking you are a traitor or your own conscience haunting you for not having done more, there is also the possibility that Absalom will simply dispose of you after you helped us out."

"My father cared for his herd long before I was born. I just try to make sure that they remain in good care. My death would help no one."

"Absalom doesn't really care. And your precious horses will be used for conquest from now on. Really bloody conquest. And you are helping us here first hand. Sure that you are doing the smart thing here?" Strife asked with a raised eyebrow as he dismissed yet another Horse that was shown to him.

"I do what I can do best. And I have still hope that my people come and rescue me and the herd. Even if they don't. We Horsemasters are a long living race, if I can survive I can still hope for a better future and raising a new herd of free Phantomhorses."

Strife smirked.

"I would like to have your confidence in such a small glimmer of hope." He said, the teasing tone hiding the small amount of respect in his voice.

Without thinking much he tried to touch the white horse in front of him, but it suddenly faded into smoke and reappeared behind him, hitting him with its hoof in the back hard enough to throw him on the ground.

"They are very prideful. As I told your brother. They don't like being touched, especially by people they don't know or like."

Strife sighed as he stood up, rubbed his head and faced the rebellious Horse again.

"Look who is trying to be a smartass." He remarked as the Horse came cautiously closer, like it was tempting him to try and touch it again.

"Well, nothing is going to top that. I take him."

"There are a lot of other horses around you haven't seen yet." The Horsemaster remarked.

"And I want this one." Strife pointed out.

* * *

"A white Horse Strife? I thought you would go for black." Fury said with a smirk.

"Come on, everyone is going with black now days, I just thought that white would be a nice piece of change." He laughed right back.

"Let's see you do better." He added as the Horsemaster lead him and his steed behind the next separate fence.

Fury waited patiently until the Horsemaster returned and followed him as he turned back to the herd.

They had searched for a horse that suited Furys tastes for nearly half an hour as she broke the silence that had been between them the entire time.

"I don't think I got your name Horsemaster." she said.

"They call me Chiron the younger, my father was well known as one of the best Horse-tamer in creation. You might have heard about him."

She couldn't help but notice the small amount of pride in his voice as he spoke, despite the situation he was in.

"Chiron the Horse-tamer?" she asked to make sure.

"That's how they call my Father, yes."

"His deeds are well known around the campfires of the Nephilim."

Fury paused only for a second of doubt before she continued.

"We met in one of the side-streets of this city. He was a good Warrior and killed many of my brethren, but I put an end to his life. He died well."

Chiron the younger froze for a moment and looked around like he had forgotten where he was or what he was doing.

There were no tears on his face and no shaking in his voice, but the way this until now so serene and focused man couldn't even bring himself to continue was enough to see that this news had shook him to the core.

"I had hoped he would be able to escape the capital. He was always one of the fastest on a horse and certainly knew that we wouldn't be able to hold your people back once they breached the wall."

"Why didn't you make a run for it? One of your horses would have probably been able to get you out of here as well." Fury remarked.

"My horses are my live. What am I once they fall into the hands of your kind? I may be a prisoner, but as long as that means I can care for the horses I shared a lifetime with I am certain I am doing the right thing."

Fury nodded respectfully. "I am certain your father was thinking in a similar way. He knew his people were doomed once we took the capital and decided to defend it to his last breath. I stood by his side when he died and closed his eyes. He was a good man."

"But it didn't keep you from taking his life." Chiron said with sadness in his voice.

Fury was about to defend herself by pointing out that this was how Wars were fought and that his father had gotten a true Warriors death, but something within her held her back.

One lonely tear poured from Chirons cheek as one of the horses approached them.

It slowly moved closer to the Horsetamer and nudged his face with its head.

Chiron caressed the black fur of the Horse gently and even seemed to smile at the horses sympathy as Fury approached cautiously and tried touch the horse in fascination.

Suddenly the Horse turned around and rose up on its hind legs while kicking out at Fury.

She only managed to avoid the sudden attack by falling flat on her back and rolling to the side.

As she managed to get back on her feet Chiron managed to bring the Horse under his control but its red eyes were still fixated on Fury, burning with anger.

"I got to apologize. I wasn't focused for a moment. She is a wild beast, and as you can see, they are smarter then they look and care for the ones they come to like. She especially."

Fury nodded. How the Horse had understood what was going on and how she had seen that Fury had hurt the Horsemaster was beyond her, but they certainly weren't normal horses, that didn't need any more evidence.

"That is one dedicated horse. I don't think we need to search any longer."

* * *

"I hope you know what you are getting yourself into. I warned you that she is one of the wildest horses in the herd."

Fury tapped on the whip by her side and smirked.

"I am pretty wild myself."

"Please take good care of her." the Horsemaster said before he left the fence and observed the other Nephilim. War was pacing around his flaming horse as he had given up simply running after it a while ago since the horse had managed to evade him time and time again by turning into smoke at a moment's notice to reappear only some steps away.

Strife tried to force his horse into his direction by chucking small stones at it that it either needed to evade normally or by going phantom. But even that idea was not very successful as Strife chucked a stone in the hopes of the horse changing direction and jumping forward to catch it, only to fall flat on his belly as the horse just ignored the thrown stone and looked at the fallen Nephilim like it was amused at the sight.

Fury managed to direct her horse better by using her whip to force it into a certain way, but she had no more luck then Strife since the black horse was going in and out of reality as it pleased, always on guard to evade Furys attempts to capture it and even trying to run her over whenever she saw the chance.

Death didn't have any more luck and was already leaning on the sidelines of his fence, the horse of bones on the other side of the field waiting for another attempt of the Nephilim to try and tame it.

Absalom had told them to hurry so that other Nephilim would be able to get their own horses, but the Horsemaster knew that they wouldn't be able to tame them that easily.

Not today, that was for certain.

* * *

Note: at that point I noticed I would need at last another chapter to finish this. Hope you enjoyed it.


	3. Feast of Victory

Strife lunged forward at his horse and nearly got his fingers at its white fur before it faded out of existence once again and the Nephilim landed in the dirt.

A few meters away the horse was neighing like it was imitating laughter as Strife spat out dirt and slowly got up.

He wiped the dirt out of his face and sat down in exhaustion.

"Smart-ass." he cursed under his breath at the white horse he had chosen before getting up.

The sun was still standing over them but had moved greatly since they had started to tame their horses.

Then again "taming" them was a bit of a exaggeration.

Fury, War and Death didn't do much better then he did.

It was more like they were fighting against the horses then commanding them to do anything.

To his left War was nearly trying to wrestle his fiery red horse to the ground, who in turn would have none of it and forced him back by attacking him with its front legs.

The Warrior retreated reluctantly and Strife could see that his armour was even more battered up then usual while blood was running from his lips.

Strife got up, held his hands up in a sign of defeat and walked to entrance of the enclosure.

His white horse neighed in apparent triumph like many times before as Strife reached outside of the enclosure and towards his waterskin.

The stallion strutted to the water-bowl on the side and drank just like the Nephilim.

Strife looked to his right and saw how Fury managed to force her black mare into a certain path with her whip so that she nearly managed to touch it, but the horse just jumped forward and out of reach.

Despite Furys apparently growing anger at how the horse managed to evade her the animal had not a single sign of the whip actually hitting it on its body.

Strife knew that no matter how good that horse was at evading, it going unwounded was more of a sign of Furys skill and restraint.

Still Fury looked like she had narrowly avoided being trampled over by her mare several times and just as exhausted as he was.

He waved at Chiron the younger and the captured Horsetamer walked over to him.

"Don't bullshit me, how are we doing?" he asked as the Horsemaster approached him.

"You are doing well enough by simply still trying to tame your companions. I have seen enough of my kind who gave up after the hours you have already spent on them."

Strife put down his waterskin and looked at Chiron with narrowed eyes.

"Ever thought about going into politics? I heard saying nothing while still opening your mouth and spitting words out is a skill there."

The Horsemaster sighed and understood.

"I can't say if you are actually making any progress, Phantom-Horses are very smart and cunning. I was certain once that one of my kind would tame one, but it turned out the horse was only feigning exhaustion and willingness to give up to break his fighting spirit when it revealed that it was still in good shape when he was about to climb on it while being exhausted himself."

"Cheeky Bastards." Strife laughed while he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

He turned around and saw Death sprinting at his undead horse with full speed who was doing the same.

He jumped up shortly before the collision and turned around mind air so that he would land directly on the back of his horse.

But just like Strife expected the horse vanished into the ground and Death only narrowly managed to land without loosing his balance.

The horse reappeared a few meters away and turned around towards Death, without a doubt only to avoid his next try to get on its back.

"You are sure your horses are worth all the effort? I am sure all the other Nephilim are looting the shit out of your city by now, and all I know is that I am not one of them." Strife asked the Horsemaster who was following Deaths attempts to put a finger in his Horse as well.

"If you actually manage to truly and fully tame them they will be by your side until one of you dies. And Phantom-Horses are hard to kill. Just like they are undoubtedly loyal to the ones that manage to tame them.

You won't find a better companion or better horses anywhere in creation."

Strife took a deep breath and sat the waterskin down.

"Looks like I actually have to work for this for once." he determined with an exaggerated unhappy smile.

He sighed and returned his attention to his own white stallion.

"Ready for round... whatever the count was?" he asked and the Horse neighed in understanding.

"Fine, lets see how this will go then."

Only five minutes later Strife was once again busy wiping the dirt out of his face.

* * *

As the sun was beginning to hide behind the horizon of the horsemaster realm Death retreated once again from the idea of taming his horse as it once again had vanished just moments before he could touch it.

The Phantom-Horse reappeared a few meters away and turned away disappointed as it saw Death walking to the door of the enclosure from where Chiron was watching the rest of the four Nephhilim.

Death joined him and saw how Furys idea of forcing her horse into a corner and escaping from it with its powers so that she could jump on it when it re-emerged failed once again.

But at last she managed to avoid kissing the ground, unlike Strife who had done so only moments before and was now lying there and making himself comfortable.

Obviously contend with staying where he was and unwilling to wast his time with jet another attempt at taming his horse only to get neighed at by his own supposed companion like it had a laughing fit.

Meanwhile Wars attempts at taming his horse began to heat up.

As he was close to touching it it jumped up whit it's forward legs and tried to attack him whit its hoofs, but War just moved forward and pushed against it with his bare hands.

With only two legs on the ground it lost it's footing and fell, and before it could vanish again War was upon it and forcing it on the ground.

For a moment it would have looked utterly comical to anyone who had not tried to tame one of the Phantom-Horses before as War was seemingly wrestling with the fiery red horse on the ground.

That was until it decided it was enough and vanished again.

It appeared ten meters from War and turned so that it was facing him directly as the Nephilim got up and made himself ready.

With astounding speed the Horse moved forward, leaving fiery hoofmarks on the ground.

War only waited, and when Death was certain the red horse would trample over him he moved.

With one quick motion he moved just enough to the side to avoid the angered horse before shoving both of his hands forward and crashing the animal to the ground.

It neighed in apparent anger and had difficulty to get up from the attack that had felled it while War stepped back like he always did when he waited for an enemy to get back on his feet.

Death knew that he wasn't trying to tame the horse anymore, he was simply fighting it now.

"You are not afraid he is going to hurt your horse?" he asked Chiron beside him.

"It wouldn't attack him if it didn't know what it was getting itself into." the Horsetamer remarked.

"You think it is going to help him in any way?" Death asked curiously.

"I think he might be on to something. A rider is choosing his horse just as much as a horse is choosing its rider. And his horse is breed for battle. It might accept someone who can best it in a fight much more then any other."

Death looked at the Horsemaster in suspicion.

"You have some strange horses then." he pointed out.

"We have smart horses, that's it. If you were going to follow someone until the end of time, wouldn't you thoroughly test them before you did so?"

Death thought about it for a moment then nodded in agreement, there was not much he could hold against it.

"You think they try to test us?" he asked when War rammed his horse brutally into the ground once again, which only ignited the eyes of the animal even more.

"Just as you are testing them, yes. They won't give you and your kind their loyalty simply from forcing them to take your orders." the Horsemaster made clear.

Death remained thoughtful as he watched how the red horse charged at War and managed to outmanoeuvre him so that it crashed against him with full force and threw him on the ground.

This time the horse distanced itself as War got up.

Death only shook his head at Wars persistence, this would take a while.

* * *

The sun was long gone and only the lights of the arena kept the place form total darkness when War crashed into the bulk of the red horse once again and fell to the ground with it.

He forced the muscular horse down with all his strength and it was about to vanish again when War heard a familiar voice.

"I thought you guys wanted to ride the horses, not wrestle them into submission."

He looked up and saw one of his fellow Nephilim Warriors stand by the side of the enclosure as the horse finally vanished from his grip.

He got up, using the fence as assistance.

"By creation War, I think you looked better after we were done with the walls and the gate. Was that all that horse?" the other Nephilim asked as the red Warrior limped to the exit of the enclosure, blood dripping from his forehead.

"In a way I am still fighting against this city. Only that I cant simply kill my enemy now, you know that Honor."

The other Nephilim nodded with a grin.

"You guys are leaving no fight out it seems." he nodded to Fury who had finally managed to jump on top of her mare and was trying to wrestle it down from there.

Strife meanwhile was leaning against the fence since Honor arrived and fixing himself a cigarette from the tobacco and paper on his belt.

"You didn't come here to tell us that the rest of our people already started the victory banquet, did you?" he asked before putting the cigarette in his mouth and setting it on fire with a match.

"Well, yes, they are up and drinking since three hours already. That and Nasima and Marduk are wondering when you will be back. Apparently Marduk is tiered of waiting." Honor recounted.

"Damn, totally forgot about them..." Strife admitted and looked from Honor to his horse and back, uncertain what to do.

"They also are about to burn Xerox body and the others, I thought you guys would like to be there before they are done."

War, who had until now readied himself for yet another round with the just as spent red horse looked up. The burning of his fellow warriors had caught his attention.

"What about you Death?" Honor asked and turned to the Nephilim sitting cross-legged in the middle of his enclosure, his horse far away form him and seemingly waiting.

"You will have to do without me tonight, I am quiet busy on my own."

He said without even looking in the direction of the other Nephilim.

Strife only shrugged at Honor when he looked at him for an explanation, his go to solution whenever Death was doing something without a good explanation.

He would know what he was doing himself.

Meanwhile Fury cursed under her breath as she recovered from being thrown of her horse.

"What's going on here? When did you get here Honor?" she asked while knocking of the dust form her cloth and stepping closer to the fences exit.

"Honor is basically trying to get us to work less and party more." Strife explained shortly and took another puff out of his cigarette.

"Actually I also wanted to tell you that they are going to burn our fallen brethren in the next few hours. I thought you may want to pay them your respect."

Fury sighed, blinked the tiredness out her eyes and jumped over the fence in a single bound.

"Count me in. Theses horses will be here in the morning just as they are now. What about you guys?"

Strife simply nodded and War glanced something that could be interpreted as a warning at the red horse before stepping out of the enclosure.

"What about death?" Fury asked as Strife followed Wars example.

"He probably has some kind of magical mumbo-jumbo to do whit his horse. I expect him to be riding that thing when the morning comes." Strife said while rolling his eyes to make clear that he didn't think highly about it.

"But hey, if he is not coming we can eat and drink in his stead as well!"

"As long as you are not going to get as drunk as last time we took a city and start a fistfight again." Fury mocked him in Deaths stead.

War only put Chaoseater on his back, looked back at Death for a short moment and walked of, following Honor and the other two Nephilim.

Leaving only Death, the four horses, many of their kind and the sleeping Horsemaster in the giant Arena.

Only when the others were gone Deaths undead horse made the first step forward.

* * *

The feast was in full progress as the four Nephilim entered one of the great halls that had once belonged to the Horsemasters.

Several bonfires lighted the many halls the proud Conquerors had made their own and giant barrels of wine and beer were shared between them as loud songs and laughter filled the air.

"Seems like our brethren made themselves at home already." Strife pointed out as he approached the large tables that were occupied by hundreds of feasting warriors to search out some of his many friends.

Fury frowned as she saw Slaughter sitting at a distance, eating the food he had brought himself.

A example that more and more of her brethren followed.

War followed her gaze and ignored it soon enough as a female Nephilim approached them.

"So you finally found them?" the woman with sword and shield at her side said with a small frown directed at Honor.

"Raghnaid! I thought you said you wouldn't wait for me?" Honor replied while the woman nodded at War and Fury.

"I heard you two, Death and Strife are going to get the honour of being to first to tame their very own Phantom-Horses. Doesn't look like it is going well."

Raghnaid stated bluntly with a look at War.

"They are pretty wild, none of us even managed to even tame them far enough to properly sit on them yet." Fury said before War could defend his battered up appearance.

"They are proud creatures." he added tight-lipped but with certainty.

"I can see that much." Raghnaid admitted with understanding in her voice.

War moved past them and walked towards the tables in the middle of the room were the dead body's of Nephilim warriors were laid out in the same rampaged battle-armor they had died in.

He moved over to Xerox, the warrior with fiery red hair and a just as red sword on his chest.

War remembered how a spear had pierced Xerox leg when they had advanced from the gates into the side-streets of the city.

Xerox had fallen and the Nephilim covering his back had been dispatched by another Horsemaster which allowed his attackers to move in in on him.

War had only seen it from the corner of his eyes and quickly dealt with his own enemy, but some of the Horsemaster were actually pretty formidable warriors and so one of the few to stand in his way had held him off just long enough for his brethren to overwhelm Xerox.

Not that any of them had enough time to cheer at their victory.

He had fought with Xerox in the Forglands, the land of the dead, hells outposts and many more worlds and realms and celebrated many victory's by his side.

Once again a warrior had walked his path to the unavoidable end.

War put a hand on Xerox shoulder and closed his eyes for a moment.

"You died well brother. We will miss your blade." he acknowledged his fallen comrades skill and stepped back as Fury approached.

Just like War she put a hand on the fallen warriors shoulder and closed her eyes, silently murmuring some words of goodbye to the dead Nephilim.

"We lost some good men and woman today." she acknowledged as she stepped back and searched the dead for faces she recognized.

"They all died fighting. There is not much more we can ask for." said War.

"As long as you are a warrior, that rings true." Fury said with more uncertainty in her voice then War was used to.

"Let's not dwell on that, we still need to find something to drink before Strife gets his hands on what is left." she said with a half-hearted smile and walked towards a table were a seat had opened up.

Meanwhile War could hear Strife from over the feast cursing at one of his friends.

"Dammit Marduk, didn't I tell you to keep an eye on our cattle?"

He asked sitting between Nasima and her twin brother, shaking the latter's shoulder in played anger.

The bigger Nephilim only grunted and took a bite from the knuckle of pork in front of him before answering.

"When you said you would come back, I thought you meant today... And don't worry I paid Salkos to look after our spoil." he grunted annoyed.

"Well, lets hope it was enough this time. Last time he simply fell asleep."

Nasima rolled her eyes and put a full cup of alcohol in front of Strife who eyed first the cup and then her with suspicion.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" he asked with squinted eyes.

"Yes, so that you will finally shut up!"

"Oh! You sure you want me to..." whatever Strife said next War couldn't make out as a large arm reached around his shoulder and turned him around.

"Hey War!" a massive Nephilim shouted, red-headed and loud enough so that several heads turned towards them.

"You are drunk Urgas." War stated the obvious without moving a centimetre despite the other Nephilim being awfully close.

Urgas only burped, actually taking a step back and leaning to the side while doing so to not obviously insult the red warrior before getting back in his face again.

"Man you look ugly War, what happened? Did some horses trample over you or what?"

Some of the conversations died down as the Nephilim around them watched the oncoming spectacle with gleeful interest.

No matter what would happen, if Urgas continued to go on Wars nerves there might start a fight that none of them would want to miss.

"It was only one horse." War answered truthfully, unconcerned with how he was basically baiting Urgas to follow up, maybe even waiting for it.

But Urgas took his words as some kind of hidden insult without being able to understand them and hesitating for a moment. Which, to the disappointment of many, allowed Honor to swiftly walk behind Urgas and pull him back.

"Come on Urgas, you are not making any sense of that one. Let it pass." the massive Nephilim was cursing and trying to free himself from the other warrior but Raghnaid was soon by Honors side and moved him out of Wars sights despite the protests.

Strife toasted to War when he turned towards him and just like Wars posture Furys lost the small amount of tension they had built up.

"He is and will remain a brute."

War didn't mention that he had seen the flashes of cunning behind Urgas eyes while he played the drunkard pretty well as he turned around to see who had spoken to him

"Where did you guys leave Death, I didn't see him with you." Chayane, the white haired woman asked, pricing him with intense purple eyes.

"He is probably still trying to tame his horse."

"At night?" she asked more annoyed then unbelieving, which only brought her a small nod from War.

Chayane shook her head, wherever at Deaths none appearance or War being tight-lipped as ever, one couldn't say.

A new tumult broke out in Slaughters corner.

The red skinned Nephilim had taken one of his own slaves by the neck and forced the screaming man's head on the table before beheading him with a knife.

Obviously he had needed more food.

A group of Nephilim rose up against him, claiming he was defiling the feast of the dead or at last ruining their food with spurting blood.

But another group, slightly larger then the other was encouraging him and a few even handed him their cups like he had opened a new barrel of their favourite beer.

Chayane was looking at the scene in disgust while War noted Strife fixing the ones that were cheering Slaughter on or asked for a part of the dead body like a slice of bread.

The archer didn't seem to like what he was seeing.

"I need something clean to drink for that." Chayane declared before she walked away.

War simply waited until he saw Honor again and decided to spent the rest of the feast by his side and the warriors that he had gathered around himself.

* * *

As the night grew older and the feast even more chaotic Absalom entered their hall and made a loud and boasting speech.

He praised their dead and the warriors that had gained them the victory. He didn't even need to mention their names as when he spoke about these warriors the eyes of the Nephilim immediately searched for the likes of War, Honor, Fury and Strife among a few others.

War and Fury simply ignored the attention while Strife bowed in several directions like he was receiving their praise.

Which lead to a large portion of men around him laughing at his antics, which in turn lead to Absalom being thrown of his speech several times until he enforced silence with a loud roar.

Luckily his speech was nearly over when Strife managed to force another giggle out of the crowd by imitating Absaloms large gestures.

Even Fury couldn't hide a grin at how spot on Strife managed to impose their leader in his movement while War had decided to look in the opposite direction the first time a small smile had sneaked on his lips.

Absalom ended by taking a gulp from his mug and slamming it down on the table.

Everyone else followed his example to honour their dead, drinking whatever they had in their cups and being oblivious to Absalom shooting angered looks at several Nephilim he expected to have interrupted his speech.

Strife had made sure to stand between Marduk and their leaders line of sight, hiding him from the worst of the deadly gaze.

Absalom groaned, enlightened the torch everyone was waiting for and threw it on the tables that were holding the dead body's of their fallen comrades.

The oil and substances they had been bathed with set them all on fire as soon as the torch reached the first one.

Loud roars of praise and fulfilled honour echoed in the hall as the Nephilim pushed their cups towards the ceiling and began a wavering song about death and honour and the destruction of their foes.

The only part that dimmed the mood for a very short while was Urgas trying to puke his meal in the fast burning fire onto Xerox body.

Strife noticed the intention of the drunkard before everyone else did and jumped over the fire without a second thought and forced Urgas around, earning both laughter and praise.

Despite much more chaos spreading out then before Absalom left to visit yet another hall.

As the flames grew higher War knew that this night had only now truly began.

* * *

Death could hear the sounds of a large feast coming from the direction of the ruined Horsemaster Keep. His eyes were still closed as he was forcing himself to stay awake and the undead horse made yet another step towards him.

Patience, that was what the horse wanted from him.

There were few things more patient then Death could be.

Despite this the horse being still far away Death waited.

Even if it would take the whole night, he would endure.


End file.
